


Medcine(上)

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang
Relationships: 彬奎
Kudos: 11





	Medcine(上)

崔秀彬在急诊室值完夜班，摸出手机给崔范奎发消息。他窝在椅子里等了一会儿，消息界面依旧显示未读。同事们在群里聊周末聚餐的事。崔秀彬摸着鼻子，想起自己答应崔范奎周日要陪他回大邱，礼貌地为自己不能参加聚会表示了歉意，主动提出自己下次请客。

他给崔范奎打了个电话，对方没有接。崔秀彬看着屏幕皱了皱眉，站起身走到门口洗了一把脸，套上黑色的薄针织外套。走出科室的时候他迎面撞上了新来实习的学弟。学弟连声道歉着鞠躬，崔秀彬摆摆手说没关系。

新人名叫休宁凯，是从英国留学回来的，手术操作很强，但是人迷迷糊糊的，不爱说话，像睡不醒，个子又高，走起路来晃晃悠悠的，让人担心。好在主任把他交给了姜泰现带，不用崔秀彬操心。

心外科姜医生，冷脸手稳强心脏，靠谱得很。

天已经大亮，赶上了早高峰，崔秀彬的车在市南堵了一会儿。他打开车载音响，车里响起了上次他送崔范奎去公司时那人放的歌，叫《蒲公英》。歌曲的旋律很温柔，崔秀彬轻声跟着哼，脖子抵着座椅靠背，拿出手机点了草莓冰沙。这时候车队终于开始向前挪动。又过了二十分钟他才回到了家，还没打开门就听到了里面传来的电吉他声。

对门的邻居姐姐牵着小狗出来晨练，崔秀彬抱歉地向她笑了笑，低声说不好意思，打扰了。邻居姐姐人很好，说没关系，牵着的小狗摇晃着尾巴向崔秀彬打招呼。

“真可爱呢。”崔秀彬歪着头说，转动钥匙开门。

迈进家门，面前是可以预料到的景象。桌子上放着炸鸡盒子，里面的炸鸡没有吃几块。旁边是喝了一半的冰美式，冰块都融化了。

卧室门紧闭着，崔秀彬推开门走进去。崔范奎穿着白色的T恤和毛茸茸的睡裤，坐在房间角落的地毯上拨弄着吉他。他的头发有些长了，盖着眼睛，刚刚染成黑色，颜色有些重，显得脸更白了，没什么血色。崔秀彬叫了两声他的名字，崔范奎没有抬头，依旧自顾自地哼着歌。崔秀彬只好走过去拔掉了吉他的插头。

“呀！崔秀彬！”崔范奎伸手拦他，被崔秀彬握住了手腕，扯着手圈进怀里。崔范奎背对着崔秀彬挣扎了两下，但他的腰被崔秀彬的手臂整个的锢住了，腿也被压住动不了，贴着柔软的地毯。

崔秀彬自顾自地把头发埋在他后颈，话音里带笑：“对我喊呀呢？崔范奎。”

崔范奎嘁了一声，没有接话。崔秀彬的手顺着他T恤下摆伸进去，在小腹上摸了摸，最后停留在胸前，指尖捻在那一点。

“我错了！”崔范奎认错认得迅速，缩着身子躲他的手。

“怎么不接电话？”崔秀彬接着问，声音很平和，手向下伸进崔范奎的睡裤。

“我没听到。”崔范奎老老实实地回答。

他意识到崔秀彬现在正在和缓地发着脾气，继续说：“明天要交曲子了，两个月后要发的专辑，还缺最后一首，我写不出。”

崔秀彬安静听着，在他大腿上捏了捏：“所以昨天没睡觉。”

崔范奎没回答，转过身撑着崔秀彬大腿吻他的唇，小狗一样舔着他的舌尖。崔秀彬生气的时候唇尖总是微微翘着，崔范奎讨好地亲着他，软着尾音撒娇：“秀彬尼，秀彬尼，不生气，不生气！”

他眼底挂着黑眼圈，没忍住打了个哈欠，搂住崔秀彬脖子：“哥，抱我。”

“你睡觉吧。”崔秀彬叹了一口气，把崔范奎抱起来塞进被子里。崔范奎搂着他的腰不让走，带着鼻音哼哼：“你也睡觉。”

门铃响起来，崔秀彬无奈地扒开崔范奎出去开门。外卖到了，崔秀彬坐在沙发上吃掉了剩下的炸鸡，又慢慢地挖着冰沙。他吃了一半就有些饱了，把剩下的丢进冰箱，收拾桌子上的垃圾。提起袋子的时候手边碰到了什么东西，哗啦砸在地板上。崔秀彬低下头去捡，是一把美工刀。

他心一沉，蹲下仔细端详着那把刀。刀上干干净净的，但他的眼睛还是暗了下来，走进卧室里把崔范奎拉起来。崔范奎半闭着眼睛，歪歪斜斜地倚着他。崔秀彬拽着他胳膊反反复复地检查了几遍，没有新添的受伤的痕迹，又卷起崔范奎的睡裤，摸着他腿上光滑的皮肤，一寸一寸地检查着。

崔范奎声音有些哑了：“怎么了？”

崔秀彬站起身，把美工刀摆在他面前。崔范奎心一动，这才意识到自己前一天晚上忘了把刀收起来，随口扯道：“昨天快递到了，拿来开快递的。”

他小心地看着崔秀彬的眼色：“哥？”

崔秀彬没有理他，径直走出卧室，从门边的啤酒箱里摸出一罐，沉默地拉开拉环喝了一口，烦躁地挠着头发在客厅里走。

崔范奎光着脚跑下床，抱住崔秀彬的腰：“哥——秀彬——我没有要——”

崔秀彬低头看了他一眼，崔范奎眨着眼睛无辜望着他：“真的是用来开快递的。”

好吧，崔范奎承认，他确实撒谎了。前一天晚上写不出歌的他的确有过在手臂上划上几道的想法，但那个想法只存在了一瞬间，想着崔秀彬温柔的脸，他最终还是没有动手。

崔秀彬看着他，脸上没有任何表情。崔范奎心跳得很快，他跪在地上紧紧抱着崔秀彬的腿，用脸去贴他的腰，又抬起头，急切地用嘴咬住崔秀彬的裤子拉链，向下拉开。

他听见崔秀彬笑了一声，琢磨不透这意味着什么，乖乖地隔着一层布料用舌头去贴他的性器。崔秀彬推开他毛茸茸的脑袋，崔范奎不死心，伸手拉下了他的内裤，崔范奎凑上去继续给崔秀彬口交。这一次崔秀彬没有拒绝，只是凝视着他的脸。

崔范奎躲开了崔秀彬的眼神，瞟着地面。他的嘴太小了，只能含着崔秀彬一半的性器，即使是这样他还是感觉顶在喉咙上的感觉很不好，眼泪都要流出来了。

崔秀彬揉着崔范奎脑后的头发操他的嘴巴。他低头看着崔范奎的眼睛，那双眼睛原本是很圆很亮的。现在只睁开了一半，向下瞥着，不敢和他对视。

崔秀彬不知道现在崔范奎在想什么，但是他想到了第一次见到崔范奎的时候，大约是在两年前。

那时候他还和休宁凯一样，刚刚开始实习，轮值的时候碰到了挂了急诊的崔范奎。崔范奎戴着黑色的鸭舌帽，几乎把他的脸都遮住了。他一瘸一拐地由经纪人扶着，脸上的表情冷冷的。

崔秀彬认出崔范奎是最近有点小名气的歌手，笑着把药递给崔范奎：“好巧，我听过你的歌呢，很喜欢。”

“谢谢喔，我公演的时候太兴奋了，不小心磕到了腿。”崔范奎戴着黑色的鸭舌帽这么说，垂着眼睛，很羞涩的样子。

简单包扎之后就可以走了，崔范奎撑着崔秀彬的肩膀向外走，小声在他耳边说：“崔秀彬医生，长得很帅呢。”

骗子。

“哥……”听见崔范奎喊他，崔秀彬回过了神，低头看他。崔范奎直勾勾盯着他，摆出可怜巴巴的表情，嘴角亮晶晶，眼睛也带着水汽，很漂亮，也很会骗人。

“去床上吧……”崔范奎哀求。

崔秀彬叹了一口气，抱起崔范奎。他很瘦，腰腹都有些硌人，挂在崔秀彬胸前，轻飘飘的，像抱着一团空气。崔范奎抱住他不肯松手，两个人歪歪斜斜地倒在床上。崔范奎拽着崔秀彬的手让他抚摸自己，崔秀彬随着他的动作触碰着他的喉结、锁骨，向下摸到胸前滑嫩的肉，最后停留在心脏处。

崔秀彬凑上去用耳朵贴着他的心脏听了一会儿，突然很想哭，但他还是忍住了，伸手扯掉了崔范奎的衣服和裤子。他亲着崔范奎的锁骨，上面有一颗很小的痣，又咬他的胸口。崔范奎仰着脖子喘息着，努力地支起腰，好让崔秀彬碰到他身后的柔软小口。崔秀彬的手指很长，很凉，探进崔范奎里面，撑开那个狭窄的入口。崔范奎张着腿，看着天花板，耳朵里响起细小的嗡鸣声。崔秀彬的手捏着他的大腿，牙齿在上面留下点点痕迹，以及快感。他的手指在崔范奎身体里搅动，让崔范奎颤抖，然后抽出去，最后阴茎代替手指插了进来。

崔范奎眼前黑了一下，差点在那一刻高潮。他整个身体都软了下去，大腿敞着，迎接着来自崔秀彬的撞击，以及崔秀彬的惩罚。他动不了，完全被崔秀彬钉在了床上，腰酸得厉害，然后是一阵阵的酥麻，从尾椎骨开始，蔓延到整个身体。他喘不上气，没办法思考，抓着床单勉强呼吸。

崔秀彬操他的时候从来不心软，但这一次格外横冲直撞。崔范奎被操得失了神，然后一条腿被崔秀彬拉住，抬到肩膀上。崔范奎从来不知道自己有那么柔软。他听见自己叫出了声，迷迷糊糊地看着崔秀彬，伸手扶着他的肩膀，很快就因为激烈的运动而滑下去。崔秀彬的头发随着动作落下来，搭在眼睛上面，看不清他的脸，只是在他身后一下一下抽插着。

他插得很深，低下头捏住崔范奎的下巴，掠夺走他嘴里的最后一丝空气。崔范奎眼睛湿起来，呻吟声从嘴边连续不断地滑出来，他破碎地喊着哥，声音又细又轻。崔秀彬松开了他，崔范奎胸前大幅度地起伏着，崔秀彬的脸埋在他怀里。崔范奎的胸口湿了一片，他拉着崔秀彬，想要看看他，但崔秀彬不肯抬头。

“哥？”崔范奎摸着他的脸，湿湿的，干脆抱住他的头，手在崔秀彬背后抚摸。

“是我的错。”他呢喃着，“以后不会了。”

“我把家里的美工刀丢掉。”崔范奎说，“不要哭了，我错了。”

崔秀彬终于肯抬头看看他，他眼睛肿了起来，睁不开了，上唇翘着，像兔子。他没有接话，而是推着崔范奎趴下。崔范奎在床上趴好，下一秒崔秀彬就又插了进来，让他倒吸了一口气，头抵着床头说不出话。又做了好一会儿崔秀彬才射进他里面。这时候崔范奎已经完全没力气了，只能让崔秀彬背他去浴室。

崔范奎跪在浴缸边上，崔秀彬的手指在他身后抠挖，弄出黏糊糊的体液，再用花洒冲干净。崔范奎半闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛遮着眼皮。一天没睡，又被压着做，他累得够呛。崔秀彬亲了亲他眼睛，又蹲下摸着他胳膊，碰到了他小臂上的疤，动作停了一会儿。

崔范奎伸手摸了摸崔秀彬的头发：“别看了，洗干净就出去吧。”

那道伤是他自己划的。大学毕业后好长时间崔范奎都没签到公司，只能去弘大街头演出。他曾经无数次怀疑自己当初背着吉他来首尔是不是错了，写不出来的歌的夜晚只能用疼痛捱。

好在后来的日子足够顺利，他如愿以偿地做了流行歌手，但没有灵感的难熬的夜晚，他还是会有伤害自己的冲动。

第一次也是唯一一次被崔秀彬撞到是在他们同居后不久。崔秀彬出差回家，推开门的时候他正在对自己的腿下手，窄窄的伤口流着血。崔秀彬害怕极了，抱着他的手都在颤抖。

明明他拿手术刀的时候从来都不会抖。

而现在，崔秀彬就躺在他身边，嘴巴微微张着，睡颜纯真得像个小孩子。

崔范奎凝视着他的脸，小心地伸手覆在他胸前。

从那次后崔范奎再也没有做过任何伤害自己的举动。他清楚地知道自己有一部分坏掉了，而崔秀彬会因为他坏掉的那个地方感到疼痛。

崔秀彬是医生，崔秀彬是他的药。

他不想让他疼。

tbc


End file.
